


戒烟

by REDSquidQ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDSquidQ/pseuds/REDSquidQ
Summary: -GGAD 6.18 端午 24h 联文 5:00档-戒烟——李荣浩





	戒烟

“亲爱的阿不思：  
三天后，晚上11点，伦敦，老地方。  
G·G”

 

“抱歉先生，这里不能抽烟。”

正准备点烟的手停在了半空，格林德沃瞟了一眼站在他面前的酒保，把烟从嘴里取下来，随手塞进大衣的某个口袋里。

四月的伦敦，寒风中带着湿冷的空气，拼命地想从酒吧的门缝向里钻。大部分客人都尽可能的往墙角那唯一的炉火旁靠近，希望还有除了酒精以外的东西能给自己带来点微薄的热量。

只有格林德沃一个人坐在吧台前。他从来都只坐在这儿，用手撑着桌子，慢慢的喝着酒。三年过去了，他发现这里竟然没有什么变化，就连酒保调制的酒都还是以前的味道。

“抱歉。”他点点头，将杯子里的酒一饮而尽，然后递给酒保，“再来一杯。”

辛辣的液体从喉咙滚过，他喜欢这种感觉，刺激总能让他暂时忘掉现实是多么糟糕透顶，比如现在因为不能抽烟而带来的头痛感。格林德沃忍不住用手撑住脑袋。这是第三杯，他在心里默念，如果第五杯喝完还没来，我就走。

一阵冷风吹入，酒吧的门似乎被人打开了。格林德沃听到鞋跟与木头地板碰撞的声音，以及火炉旁的醉汉们对门外寒风的咒骂。他感觉有人在旁边的空位上坐了下来。即使他闭着眼睛，试图隔离一切来自外界的信息，但却依然无法阻止对方的声音传入他的耳朵里。

“您好先生，我要一杯黄油啤酒。”

熟悉的语调和完全在预料之中的黄油啤酒，都让他不用睁眼就能知道此时此刻隔壁坐着的是谁。

这大概就是身体的记忆，格林德沃想。

 

邓布利多喜欢黄油啤酒。

三年前，当他们第一次走进这间酒吧时，邓布利多就点了黄油啤酒。

“在对角巷和霍格莫德都能喝到黄油啤酒，”格林德沃凑到他耳边小声说，“你试试别的？”

邓布利多笑着摇摇头。“不，”他对格林德沃举起杯子，“我只喜欢这个，要不然呢，就是茶。”

两人高兴的碰了杯，玻璃瓶撞击发出清脆的响声。他们一边聊天一边小口喝着，无视周遭嘈杂的环境，眼里只有彼此。在那段日子里，他们常常会在袍子下牵着手，从对角巷跑到麻瓜世界，在某个没人的角落里亲吻，然后来到这里，用酒精结束疯狂的一天。

离开戈德里克山谷后，格林德沃便没有再去过任何一处他曾与邓布利多一起去过的地方。他在海对岸的大陆上寻找老魔杖的踪迹，并得到了它，然后又过了三年，他才终于再次踏上了这片土地。

睁开眼睛，他看到明晃晃的酒柜里反射出身边那个人的倒影。

“再来一杯，谢谢。”

格林德沃举起杯子，对酒保说道。

 

格林德沃将邓布利多扑倒在床上。他的手指穿过对方的发丝，柔软的红色，和三年前一样。

他记不清自己是怎么到这儿来了，好像是第八杯酒下肚后，他看到邓布利多用手托着下巴的侧脸，上面有些微微的红晕。格林德沃听到了自己逐渐放大的心跳声。他丢给了酒保一些钱，拉起邓布利多就向外走；对方没有反抗，他默认这是同意的信号。他们在雨雾弥漫的巷子里手牵手走着，直到找到了一家旅馆，用钱换到了一串钥匙。

他的嘴唇从邓布利多的胸口开始一路向上，最终停在了对方的耳后。他摩挲着、用气息挑逗着邓布利多敏感的耳朵，然后用低沉的嗓音说：

“你想我吗？”

被压在身下的那个人用喘息声回答了他。他的手指划过邓布利多的脸颊，在他的下巴那儿停留了一会，然后解开了衬衫最后几颗扣子。

“上帝啊，你真美。”

以前他总是会这样说，在邓布利多的床上或者是戈德里克山谷的某处草地，当他们的发丝缠绕在一起，邓布利多用手搂住他的脖子时，他总是会舔着嘴唇说道：

“上帝啊，阿不思你真美。”

而邓布利多则会在他耳旁，一边喘着气一边要求一个绵长的吻。面对这样的请求，格林德沃总是欣然答应，俯下身子亲吻对方的嘴唇。

“……盖勒特。”

邓布利多的手搭上了他的小臂。他没有要求我吻他了，格林德沃想。他在心里安慰自己，毕竟已经过去了三年，邓布利多总会有些变化。他抬起对方的腿，亲吻大腿内侧的肌肤。他清楚的记得每当他的舌尖滑过那片区域时，邓布利多一定会颤抖着发出轻哼，接着放弃最后的抵抗。

这次也不例外。

当他的发尾随着身体的节奏一次次划过邓布利多微微冒汗的额头时，格林德沃还在期待对方能紧紧抱住自己，像过去那样用双腿缠绕着他的腰。然而直到他退出对方的身体，在床上似乎躺了有一个世纪那么久，他都没能得到那个拥抱。

格林德沃起身下床，穿好裤子，用魔杖把胡乱丢在地上的衣服们移动到墙角的椅子上。他开始渴求尼古丁的味道，因为它可以轻易地让自己那混乱不堪的大脑保持冷静。他在大衣口袋里摸索着刚刚那根随手塞进来的烟。这时，邓布利多也直起身子，靠在床头沉默地看着他。

他打开窗户，坐在窗台上，点燃了嘴里的卷烟。格林德沃看着那些在月光下行色匆匆的人们，吐出一口气把视线模糊，然后又吸了一口，反复如此。

“你什么时候开始抽烟了？”当他手上的烟几乎快要烧到他的手指时，邓布利多终于开了口。

“在离开戈德里克山谷之后。”格林德沃把烟头掐灭，扭头看着床上的那个人，“不过我后来试图戒掉它。”

“显然没有成功。”

“也许是这样。”他承认，并在心里补了一句：“也许是我不希望成功。”

邓布利多仍然面无表情：“你找我有什么事？”

格林德沃点燃第二根烟。他深深地吸了一口，转头对着街道吐出气。“我找到老魔杖了。”他看着路灯，左手举起那根接骨木魔杖，“死亡圣器是存在的。”

“这真令人惊讶。”邓布利多的声音里听不出任何的惊讶。格林德沃再次扭头看着他，“你跟我一起走吗？”他提了今天最想问的问题，“为了更伟大的利益？”

“请允许我拒绝。”这是意料之中的回答，但是却跟外头刮的寒风一样冰冷。格林德沃打了个寒颤，他站起身把手中的烟掐灭，顺便关上了窗户。

“听说你成为了霍格沃茨的教授？这倒是个好工作。”格林德沃希望自己的语气听上去是愉快的，虽然这不是他想象中邓布利多愿意做的事情。他听到背后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，邓布利多似乎在穿衣服。

格林德沃突然希望邓布利多能责怪他几句。比如他的不辞而别，或者他妹妹那件事。最好是歇斯底里的哭泣和怒骂，这样他就能顺理成章的抱着对方，一边安抚他的情绪，一边悔恨的说我再也不走了。

这看起来很像是那些在罗曼蒂克戏剧里会出现的夸张桥段，但确实是有用的。

然而邓布利多没有这么做，他甚至连眉头都没有皱一下。他穿上马甲，弯腰拿起自己的大衣，准备向门口走去。格林德沃抬起魔杖，无声的帮他把马甲背后的扣带系紧。

邓布利多停下脚步，他反手摸了摸金属扣子，低声说了一句谢谢。

后来，在格林德沃准备系领带时，邓布利多也挥挥魔杖帮他打了个漂亮的结。

 

他们一前一后的走出旅馆。浓雾笼罩着一切，只能从远处天边散发的微弱光线判断东方的位置。邓布利多走在前面，他穿着厚实的大衣，戴着一顶从未见过的礼帽和用料看上去十分讲究的羊毛围巾。这是格林德沃第一次见到他穿冬装，他看着邓布利多快要被雾气吞没的背影，不知为何脑袋又开始疼痛起来，叫嚣着需要尼古丁来缓解这该死的现实。“阿不思，等我一下。”他强忍着剧痛说道。借着路灯忽明忽暗的光，格林德沃点燃了一根烟，用手罩着前端以免寒风吹熄了这弱小的火苗。

他深吸一口，闭上眼睛，疼痛似乎立刻被缓解了，而那些在他身上纠缠不去的寒冷好像也随之消失殆尽。

他们沉默的走着。在前面带路的邓布利多突然停下脚步，格林德沃差点撞上了他，不过也幸亏如此，他总算在白色的浓雾里看到了邓布利多的脸。“对角巷到了。”邓布利多说。格林德沃环顾四周，他试着辨认记忆中这附近的样子；而邓布利多却回过头，抬手抽走了他嘴里只烧到一半的烟，放到了自己嘴边。

这是个没有想到的动作。

“我们就在此分别吧，盖勒特。”邓布利多的帽檐下好像是意味深长的笑容，天色太暗了，格林德沃不确定自己有没有看错。“就在这里。”他又说了一遍，格林德沃看到咬在他嘴里的烟亮了一下，黄色的火光在逐渐散去的白雾里看上去格外明显。

“戒掉烟，戒掉这个。”他取下那根即将燃尽的烟头，对着格林德沃晃了晃，“然后，别再来找我了。”

他没给格林德沃回答的机会，直接用幻影移形离开了。格林德沃静静地在原地站了好一会，直到大半个天空都已逐渐明亮。他盯着邓布利多刚刚消失的那块空地，好像期待有什么能突然出现一样。

远处教堂的钟敲了六下，每一声钟响都在宣告着黎明的到来。格林德沃深吸一口气，从口袋里掏出烟盒子，把它在手里随意揉捏了几下，丢进了路边的垃圾桶里。

他决定无视脑内越来越清晰的痛感。

“啪”的一声巨响过后，伦敦某条街道上唯一的行人就这样凭空消失在了雾色之中。


End file.
